Twentieth
by bluenettes
Summary: Hari ke-20 di bulan Mei dari tahun ke tahun. Sembilan tahun, sembilan cerita, dan sembilan cara untuk mendekatinya. { Happy (late) birthday 5/20, Chiba Ryuunosuke! }


_Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©_ **Yusei Matsui**

 _Words: 3.1k+_

 _chiba_ _･_ _haya_

. . .

Hari ke-20 di bulan Mei dari tahun ke tahun.

Sembilan tahun, sembilan cerita, dan sembilan cara untuk mendekatinya.

. . .

 _Twentieth_

 _i. coffee_

" _Jadi?_ "

Alis berkerut menandakan tak suka. Manik hijau acar mengkilat marah, melirik entitas di sampingnya yang dilabeli 'pengganggu'. Kata-kata kesal penuh penekanan. Hayami Rinka bukan gadis biasa—yang berjalan-jalan di malam hari dengan riang, yang memiliki teman dekat, yang selalu terbuka sampai semua orang tahu masalahnya—bukan. Dia tertutup. Terlalu tertutup. Luar biasa tertutup sampai kau tak akan menyangka dia merasa tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun di dunia ini. Termasuk pada seseorang yang dinilai orang lain 'cocok' dengan karakternya.

Tidak, tidak ada di dunia ini yang bisa memahami seorang Hayami Rinka. Tak terkecuali dia, Chiba Ryuunosuke.

"Tidak boleh?"

Lirikan tajam mengintip dari balik poni hitam panjang. Sekaleng soda disodorkan pada lawan bicara, mencoba mencairkan atmosfir yang merundung.

" _Kenapa_?"

"Kenapa, katamu? Kita teman, 'kan?"

"Teman, _uhm_."

"Wajar kan kalau seorang teman ingin melakukan semacam reuni?"

Chiba menatap Hayami dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bukankah wajar? Mereka baru lulus beberapa bulan yang lalu dari SMP Kunugigaoka, dan lulus bukan berarti mengakhiri pertemanan, kan?

"M-memang wajar, sih."

Chiba mengangguk. _Aku tak terlalu terharap ini berakhir menjadi kencan_ , dia mengulang itu pada dirinya sejak dua hari yang lalu saat ia mencoba mengatur janji dengan _teman_ nya itu.

"Mau ke _coffee shop_?"

Anggukan kecil sarat upaya penyangkalan. Hayami melangkahkan kaki kecil, mengikuti langkah panjang Chiba yang memberinya pemandangan punggung tertutup jaket tipis. Hati kecilnya hanya bertanya—

— _kenapa harus hari ini_?

Hari ke-20 di bulan Mei tahun ini, Chiba berhasil mengajak Hayami keluar bersama walaupun hanya sekejap.

.

 _ii. movie_

Berani taruhan, tak ada kencan yang lebih datar daripada ini. Oh—ini bahkan tidak bisa disebut kencan. Tidak pula direncanakan sebagai kencan. Yang jelas, mereka hanya bertemu, menghabiskan waktu, berbicara layaknya sekadar kenalan, tersenyum seperlunya dan pulang. Ya, begitu dan seterusnya.

Film bertabur romansa pun tak mampu memperbaiki suasana.

"Membosankan," tangan kurus seorang gadis mengambil sebutir _popcorn_ , memakannya pelan-pelan. "Mm. Tapi _popcorn_ -nya enak."

Chiba melirik beberapa pasangan di sekitar mereka. Uh—mengerikan, tangan dimana-mana mulai meraba-raba. Bibir sudah kemana-mana dan tensi meluap-luap.

"Bisa kita pergi saja, Hayami?"

Usul yang bagus, Chiba. Karena Hayami segera mengangguk dan mengepit kotak _popcorn_ di lengan, mengabaikan desah-desah rendah seisi bioskop yang sepertinya sudah terlampau sesat. Entah siapa yang menyetujui tawaran menonton film romansa yang sebenarnya hanya karena terdesak keadaan. Itu satu-satunya film yang diputar di studio yang tidak penuh dan pemutarannya belum berjalan lama.

Keramaian pusat perbelanjaan sudah menurun ketika mereka turun dari lantai terantas dan menyadari jam sudah mendekati pergantian hari.

"Omong-omong, aku suka karakter laki-lakinya," Hayami memulai pembicaraan. Tidak biasanya, tapi lumayan lah. "Persahabatan mereka manis, ya."

Chiba mengernyit. Entah dia terlalu pede atau Hayami memang barusan kode. "Kau mau begitu juga, Hayami?"

"T-tidak, siapa juga yang mau denganmu," telinga Hayami menyala merah, bibirnya menggigit keras sedotan minuman dingin di genggamannya, grogi.

"Aku tidak bilang apapun tentang 'Kau mau begitu juga dengan _ku_ , Hayami?' lho."

Skakmat, Hayami mempercepat jalannya.

Chiba hanya bisa menahan tawa. "11 menit sebelum pukul 12 tepat," ujarnya kemudian. "Kau tidak mau pulang sekarang, Hayami?"

"Tidak masalah, kok," Hayami menggeleng. Masih mencoba menghindari tatapan menusuk lawan bicaranya.

Chiba meringis. "Tapi ini tidak baik. Aku antar pulang sekarang," Chiba menegaskan, mengambil inisiatif dan mendahului jalan kali ini.

"K-kenapa cepat sekali?" Hayami mendadak menahan lengan Chiba di depannya. "B-bukannya aku mau berlama-lama disini. Tapi—tidak apa-apa, sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Chiba mengerjap. _Bilang apa Hayami barusan?_

"S-seperti katamu tahun lalu. Kita 'kan _teman_. Teman _biasanya_ menghabiskan waktu bersama, 'kan?"

Ah, ya. Chiba hanya tersenyum miris.

Hari ke-20 di bulan Mei tahun ini, Hayami akhirnya mengakui mereka sebagai _teman_.

.

 _iii. karaoke_

Tahun ketiga, masih dengan kencan yang sama sekali tidak bisa disebut _kencan_.

"Aku dulu 'kan di _Light Music Club_ ," Chiba menyeringai tipis, melingkarkan tali penyangga _bass_ hitam mengilap ke pundaknya. "Omong-omong, aku baru tahu ada tempat karaoke seperti ini."

"Aku juga," gumam Hayami, melihat-lihat mikrofon yang tampak eksklusif di genggamannya. "Aku dulu di Ski Club, jadi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang musik. Tapi aku bisa main _keyboard_ ," lirikan manik acar jatuh pada _keyboard_ di sudut ruangan dua kali dua. "Lagunya?"

"Yang mudah saja," Chiba bersiap. _Bass_ sudah berbunyi sepantasnya, sudah disetel. Dilihatnya Hayami memilih satu lagu yang sangat dikenalnya. Tawa kecil yang jarang diumbarnya lolos dari bibir, " _Mata Kimi ni Aeru no Hi?_ Serius, aku tidak jadi main _bass_."

Hayami ikut tertawa. Lagu yang selalu mengingatkannya pada kelas 3-E, kelas yang mempertemukan dia dan makhluk di depannya itu. Lagu yang sangat lembut sampai-sampai permainan Chiba pasti akan merusak keindahannya.

"Hmp, padahal sudah bayar mahal. Kalau begitu aku saja."

"Kau mau nyanyi _solo_ …?"

Hayami tidak menjawab tepat saat musik dimulai. Permainan _keyboard_ menyatu dengan musik di latar, dan suara Hayami yang biasanya pelan nyaris tak terdengar, kini bernyanyi.

Chiba melongo. Melihat sisi lain dari Hayami yang sama sekali belum dilihatnya. Terkejut, dengan apa perkembangan yang telah mereka capai dalam waktu dua tahun. Musim semi di luar masih sama, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Hari ke-20 di bulan Mei tahun ini, Chiba menyadari melodi Hayami ternyata sangat indah.

.

 _iv. haircut_

"Kesan pertama selalu penting, apalagi di kehidupan universitas."

Hayami bergumam, menggerakkan gunting rambut dengan lincah menyusuri kulit leher yang bergidik dingin oleh besi. Hujan di luar sana. Terpaksa mereka membatalkan rencana ke taman dan berdiam di rumah itu—rumah Chiba. Mumpung Chiba sedang ditinggal sendiri—ahem.

"Kau juga sama, Hayami," protes Chiba. "Rambutku baru panjang sedikit, kok."

"Rambutku kenapa?" Hayami menatap tajam, tidak terima. Helai oranye stroberi masih terikat _pigtail_. Hayami selalu merasa tidak ada masalah dengannya. "Sebaliknya, rambutmu sudah sedikit kelewat panjang," menyusuri lagi kulit leher Chiba, memangkas rambut aroma anggur—entah kenapa—dengan sedikit kesal.

"Rambutmu begitu terus dari dulu," gumam Chiba. Cermin merefleksikan kerut di dahi Hayami yang tadinya masih fokus dengan pangkasan rambutnya. "Aku mau merubahnya sedikit."

Bukan tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa. Itu sebabnya Hayami tidak pernah melakukan hal macam-macam pada helai-helai dengan panjang sedang miliknya.

"Hmp. Memangnya mau kau apakan?"

"Mau aku kepang."

"H-hah?!"

Hayami dari dulu bahkan tidak bisa mengepang rambutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Chiba melirik jahil. Hayami semakin kesal, memotong ujung rambut Chiba lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. "Menurutku kalau di— _ouch_!"

Mengerling ke arah lain, Hayami mendadak berhenti. "H-hmp. Maaf, tidak sengaja."

Chiba _jawdrop_. Diambilnya gunting besi dari genggaman Hayami, didorongnya gadis super _tsundere_ itu duduk menghadap cermin di posisinya tadi. Manik acar melebar.

"H-hei, siapa bilang kau boleh—"

"Diam disitu," Chiba meletakkan gunting besi di lantai, kemudian meraih sisir bergigi jarang di sebelahnya, mulai menyusuri helai-helai harum sampo stroberi. Diam-diam dia tertawa kecil. "Rambutmu kasar."

"M-memangnya kenapa."

 _Memang aku jarang merawatnya_ , jawaban jujur dari dalam hati.

"Ujungnya tidak sehat, kupotong sedikit," mengambil gunting, dan Chiba dengan telaten menggunting hanya ujung rambut, dan merasakan ujungnya sedikit lebih halus dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu lebih banyak tentang rambut perempuan daripada aku."

Diiringi respon dalam hati, _Memangnya kau tipe mas-mas yang suka nongkrong di salon?_

" _Well_ ," Chiba mengangkat bahu dan kembali menyisir. "Rambutmu rontok, jadi aku pakai sisir yang sedikit jarang, ya."

Hayami hanya mengangguk, memperhatikan wajah serius Chiba berlutut di belakang lehernya.

Sepuluh menit ke depan hanya diisi Chiba yang terampil menyilangkan tiga bagian surai stroberi dengan rapi. Geli, Hayami hanya bergidik namun tidak bersuara, masih memerhatikan Chiba yang mengepang rambutnya dengan mata tertutup poni panjang—dasar ajaib.

"Selesai."

Dan Hayami melihat refleksinya, tatapan kesal.

"Apa ini," gerutuan kesal. "Aku terlihat lebih _cupu_ dari sebelumnya."

" _Cupu_?" Chiba berdiri dan tertawa. "Sedikit lebih cantik kok."

"…?!"

"Apa?"

"Sini kupotong ponimu, Chiba."

"A-apa?"

"Kau jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan benar dengan poni itu. B-bagaimana bisa kau bilang aku cantik—"

"Tapi bukannya memang cantik?"

Hari ke-20 di bulan Mei tahun ini, akhirnya Chiba memuji sesuatu yang ia ingin selalu beri apresiasi tertinggi.

.

 _v. books_

Lagi-lagi, hujan di musim semi.

Chiba menelungkupkan wajah di meja panjang perpustakaan kampus. Cokelat panas di hadapannya mengepulkan uap, menggoda untuk disentuh dengan bibir. Hanya saja, itu bukan miliknya.

Bosan. Chiba sedang bosan menatap gambar hitam putih di buku teks referensi miliknya. Garis-garis kaku yang menyebalkan. Dibanding pelajaran yang menjadi mata kuliah utama di program studinya itu, menatap pemandangan di sekitar jauh lebih menyenangkan. Di luar ada pemandangan payung-payung transparan dan kerumunan yang melompat-lompat menghindari genangan. Ada juga payung warna-warni yang lucu lalu lalang jauh di _zebra cross_ jalan utama sana.

Meski begitu, pemandangan di dalam perpustakan tak kalah menarik.

"Kau baca apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu," adalah jawaban yang diterima Chiba. Gadis berkacamata, luar biasa ketus dan pemarah, meliriknya cuek. "Baca urusanmu sendiri sana."

"Bosan," Chiba kembali bersandar pada lengannya, menatap iris cantik berbingkai _full frame_ berwarna gelap tepat dari bawah hidungnya.

"H-hmp, jangan lihat-lihat kesini," gadis itu, Hayami, menaikkan kacamatanya sedikit dan menoleh ke kanan, tak melayani usaha jahil Chiba.

"Jadi, acara malam ini batal?"

"Hujannya awet. Mungkin batal."

"Kau berharap hujannya awet?"

"T-tidak juga."

Chiba menguap, ingin berguling di karpet perpustakaan rasanya. Perpustakaan memang sepi, tapi tidak cukup sepi untuk membuatnya bertindak yang aneh-aneh.

"Hayami, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?" lirikan sinis diterimanya. Instingnya, Chiba tidak akan menanyakan sesuatu yang berbobot.

"Bukannya kelasmu dimulai dua puluh menit yang lalu?"

Darah mengalir serentak ke pipi, memunculkan rona merah gelap yang kontras. Mengecek arloji yang melingkar di tangan, lalu terkejut.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, _baka_?!" buku tebal menghantam kepala Chiba sementara sang pemilik buku melesat keluar secepat kilat, mengabaikan eksistensi seorang Chiba Ryuunosuke yang tersakiti dan ditinggalkan.

Chiba hanya terkekeh, dan pandangannya jatuh pada gelas cokelat panas milik Hayami. Dengan senyum misterius, ia meneguk habis isi gelas itu.

Seingatnya, Hayami sudah mencicipi cokelat itu sedikit sebelumnya.

Hari ke-20 di bulan Mei tahun ini, Chiba tidak tahu entah cokelat atau _indirect kiss_ yang terasa lebih hangat.

.

 _vi. picnic_

"Ini tempatnya?"

Melirik sekitar, agak keheranan. Bayangannya tertuju ke taman di pusat kota yang ramai, dengan hiburan musik, penjual makanan dimana-mana, dan anak-anak. Jangan lupa warna-warni cerah, balon segala bentuk, dan gula-gula kapas.

Hayami Rinka melirik makhluk yang memanggul ransel _camping_ ukuran besar di punggungnya.

Pegunungan belakang gedung tua kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka. Hayami akui, Chiba pandai memilih tempat.

"Bukankah repot kalau harus membuat _spot_ piknik sendiri?" ujar Hayami, kemudian prihatin dan membantu Chiba membongkar muatan dalam ransel gigantis itu.

"Repot, tapi pantas," Chiba mengedikkan bahu, mengeluarkan material utama dari piknik mereka. Karpet kain lebar—sangat lebar, mampu memuat enam orang dewasa tanpa sempit-sempitan—disusul kotak bambu berisi bekal. Hayami tak terlalu dapat diandalkan, Chiba selaku pria yang sigap harus cepat bertindak, ya 'kan?

"Kupikir kita akan ke taman," ujar Hayami namun tanpa indikasi protes. "Tunggu—Chiba, kau bawa gula-gula kapas juga?"

"Hm, aku bawa segala macam kudapan yang mungkin berguna," jawaban Chiba sedikit banyak membuat Hayami takjub. "Ada _sandwich_ dan _onigiri_ di dalam kotak yang warnanya merah."

"Um," Hayami mengangguk patuh, menyusun _sandwich_ dan _onigiri_ di dalam piring cantik berukuran lebar, cukup untuk makanan pokok hari itu.

"Dan, selesai."

Menyuapkan setangkai permen karamel ke mulutnya sendiri, Chiba merebahkan diri dengan nyaman. Telentang, beralaskan jaketnya sendiri dan tersenyum sekilas. Pohon di atas mereka benar-benar teduh dan berangin sejuk, Chiba memang tidak salah pilih tempat. Hayami pun tak bisa menahan senyum, gadis yang sedang melepas kacamatanya hari itu duduk bersandar ke batang pohon, tepat di samping kepala Chiba.

"Tempatnya bagus juga."

"Pastinya," Chiba mengangkat tangan dan menunjuk ransel tepat di depan Hayami. "Aku juga bawa topi pantai yang lebar itu, kau boleh pakai."

"Huh? Topi pantai? Tidak cocok kalau dipakai di musim semi seperti ini, kan?"

"Oh, ya?" Chiba mengangkat alis, lalu bangkit ke posisi duduk tiba-tiba, mengakibatkan Hayami berjengit sedikit. "Kalau begitu, ikut aku."

Hayami hanya mengangguk. Angin menyejukkan mengiringi langkah mereka menysuri ilalang setinggi lutut. Betis putih nan mulus tergores, menimbulkan jerit kecil gadis yang kesakitan di belakang seorang pemuda.

"Aku bilang sebaiknya pakai kaus kaki panjang," nada nge-bos dari Chiba yang menyebalkan.

"Yah, kupikir lebih baik begini saja," Hayami tidak mau menyalahkan penampilannya yang hanya terdiri dari _sweater_ warna krim dan rok putih beberapa senti di bawah lutut, ditambah _sneakers_. "H-hei, kita mau kemana?"

Chiba tidak menjawab. Hanya Hayami yang sepuluh menit kemudian kaget menemukan dirinya di bawah pohon, dengan surai oranye stroberi tergerai berhias _flower crown_ buatan tangan dengan bebungaan cerah yang tumbuh di gunung.

"C-Chiba!"

"Hmm?"

"I-ini memalukan," merah telinganya. Hayami menunduk, meski mahkota bunga di kepalanya tampak luar biasa indah. Merah, biru, ungu, kuning, semuanya dipilin bergantian mengikuti alur tali tanaman hijau muda.

"Tidak kok," Chiba menahan tawa, membuang muka ke arah lain.

Oke, Hayami benar-benar kesal sekarang. Telinga merah, tangan dilipat, dan bibir mengerucut dengan alis nyaris bersatu.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku tahu aku terlihat aneh, tapi—"

"Aku tidak percaya," Chiba membelakangi Hayami, masih terdengar suara tawa yang semakin keras saja, sebelum kemudian, suaranya berubah rendah, "Tidak percaya kalau aku sedang bersama Hayami. Tadinya kukira aku sedang bersama seorang peri."

Hari ke-20 di bulan Mei tahun ini, sepertinya Hayami dewasa makin mempesona saja.

.

 _vii. kitten_

"Oke, ini memang salahku. Maaf?"

Permintaan maaf ditolak mentah-mentah. Wajah datar tanpa rasa bersalah diabaikan. Emosi memenuhi wajah lawan bicaranya, tinggal tunggu beberapa detik sampai amarahnya meledak. Namun amarah itu tidak datang. Hanya luapan kata-kata penuh kekecewaan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia kecelakaan?"

"A-ah, itu—"

"Aku benci kau, Chiba."

Dua kaleng soda diletakkan keras ke bangku taman, marah. Hayami pergi bersamaan dengan hembusan angin taman yang meniup poni Chiba ke atas, menampilkan manik gelap yang melebar, terkejut. Efek dramatis tidak sampai disitu. Lambaian angkuh surai oranye stroberi menambah kesan sedih dari seseorang yang baru saja menelan kekecewaan bulat-bulat.

"Aku bantu cari sekarang."

"Tidak perlu bantuanmu."

Chiba meneguk ludah. Kalau sudah kecewa, tidak mungkin perjuangannya bertahun-tahun ini sia-sia? Salah Chiba juga, sih. Seenaknya meninggalkan Oreo saat Hayami pergi membeli minuman. Ngomong-ngomong, Oreo ini nama kucing—bukan merk makanan.

"Dengar, Hayami—aku tidak bisa bawa Oreo ikut ke dalam toilet."

"Tidak butuh alasanmu," suara Hayami makin rendah dan menyeramkan saja.

Oreo, kucing kecil berumur empat bulan kesayangan Hayami. Ditemukan di bawah suatu bangku di taman kampus, sendirian dan kehujanan. Sudah dua bulan belakangan menjadi teman hidup Hayami. Dan Chiba sekali-sekali ikut membawanya jalan-jalan ke taman ketika Hayami sedang sibuk atau terpaksa menitipkan kucing _tabby_ itu. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya Chiba tak punya afeksi pada Oreo sebesar afeksi dari Hayami.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Chiba."

Galau, Chiba duduk di kursi taman. Memperhatikan Hayami yang berjalan mengitari taman, dengan nama Oreo berkali-kali lolos dari bibirnya, berkeliling kesana kemari, entah mengintip semak dan memanjat pohon.

Gesekan kecil tak lama kemudian terasa di ujung celana panjang Chiba. Rambut-rambut halus menggelitik kakinya, minta perhatian. Begitu matanya teralih kesana—

"Hayami! Hayami!" memamerkan kucing umur empat bulan, dipeluk erat oleh kedua telapak tangan.

" _Oreo_!" jeritan khawatir Hayami. "Akhirnya, Oreo!" dirampas pelan-pelan dari tangan sebelumnya, kemudian berlalu. "Nah kita pulang, ya?"

Dan Chiba diabaikan eksistensinya.

"Hayami?"

"Mau apa? Susu? Roy*l Canine? Whisk*s? Atau ikan? Hm?" hidung si kucing disundul hidung sang pemilik, kemudian berjalan pulang dengan raut bahagia.

"Hayami…?"

Hari ke-20 di bulan Mei tahun ini, Chiba harus berpuas diri dengan jalan-jalan yang cuma sebentar dan terpaksa menelan kecemburuan mentah-mentah—pada seekor kucing.

.

 _viii. party_

"Kau pasti tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam ini, ya?"

Dan Hayami Rinka mengangguk lemah. Gadis itu duduk di sudut aula, memegang segelas air mineral. Di sebelahnya, Chiba Ryuunosuke hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku menyesal datang kesini. Tapi kalau aku tidak datang, repot jadinya," Hayami mengeluh.

Pesta ulang tahun kampus. Demi apa, Hayami tidak menyangka akan jadi semeriah ini. Ia tahu kampusnya memang prestis, punya nama besar, dan pastinya berkelas. Buktinya, pesta ulang tahun ini. Bukan main lagi. Pesta dansa bernuansa kerajaan. Bukan, lebih mirip pesta dansa negeri dongeng.

Sementara Chiba dan Hayami lebih terasa seperti orang yang terpojokkan.

Musik berganti. Begitu pula dengan pasangan. Chiba dan Hayami memperhatikan dari jauh, tidak mau repot-repot bergabung dan menggerakan badan ritmis di tengah aula sana. Hayami bahkan sudah melepas sepatu bernuansa _aqua_ miliknya. Gaunnya yang benar-benar seperti seorang putri raja— _well_ , semua juga memakai gaun seperti itu sih—terasa gatal. Ingin dilepas rasanya.

Pemuda bergaya ksatria disebelahnya kini berwajah muram. Kenapa—kenapa mereka harus seperti _outcast_ di tengah pesta kampus mereka sendiri?

Salahkan keramaian. Mereka tidak tahan. Jadilah sepasang anak manusia itu duduk di pojokan, lemas, tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian yang riuh ini.

"Pulang?" Chiba menawarkan.

"Masih terlalu cepat. Keluar saja."

Dan mereka kabur dari pesta yang wajib mereka datangi itu. Taman di dekat aula rasanya lumayan juga. Disanalah mereka sekarang, seperti ksatria dan putri raja terjun dari negeri dongeng.

"Minum?"

"Dari dalam?"

"Uh-hm."

Hayami mengangguk, dan Chiba menyerahkan gelas berisi _tequila_ yang beraroma kuat.

"Kau punya ketahanan alkohol bagus, Hayami?"

"Um… tidak. Tapi tak masalah, aku mau."

Hari ke-20 di bulan Mei tahun ini, Chiba terpaksa menggendong Hayami yang mabuk dan ketagihan minum ke rumahnya. Ya, ke rumah Hayami. Bukan tempat lain.

.

 _ix. love_

"Kau sadar, Rinka?"

"Ada apa?"

Chiba Ryuunosuke menghela nafas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah merona gadis di sebelahnya. Lengannya melingkari pinggang, menarik tubuh kecil gadis itu lebih dekat.

"Bahwa selama sembilan tahun kita—ehem— _berteman_ , kau tidak pernah sekalipun memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun."

Hening sejenak. Ia bingung bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk merespon pernyataan yang sangat tepat sasaran itu. "A-aku tahu kok," gadis itu memalingkan wajah, namun dagunya segera ditarik lelaki yang berbaring miring di sebelahnya. "Aku tahu, tapi… tidak ada kesempatan untuk bilang begitu. Sepertinya, tiap ulang tahunmu kita selalu jalan bersama. Dan itu… aku pikir cukup untuk membuatmu bahagia."

"Oh, lumayan," Chiba pura-pura puas. "Aku selalu mengajakmu kencan tiap hari itu, dan kau tetap menganggapnya _teman_ , ya?"

"Ah… ya."

"Kau menyakitiku, Rinka."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi lebay, Chiba."

Wajah gadis itu masam. _Tsundere_ , memang. Chiba paham dan hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ya sudah, yang penting aku mencintaimu."

Mereka berdua tersenyum, tidak ada kata-kata manis yang terucap. Tidak sama sekali.

"Hari ini kau ulang tahun juga kan, Chiba…?"

"Ya."

"Se-selamat ulang tahun."

"Setelah sembilan tahun, baru sekarang? Lama sekali."

"M-maaf, aku terlalu gugup untuk bilang hal semacam itu."

"Kita sekarang 'kan sudah dewasa. Tidak perlu gugup lagi."

"Sekali lagi, maaf."

Gadis itu hari ini resmi berganti nama—Chiba Rinka. Membuang jauh-jauh ego dan rasa malu-malunya yang kadang keterlaluan untuk memulai sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya. Didekatinya wajah lelaki itu dan menyibak poni hitam panjangnya.

"Matamu… indah,"

Lalu,

"Dan kau sangat pintar memilih tanggal pernikahan. Lagi-lagi, 20 Mei, ya?"

Dan,

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Ryuunosuke."

Lantas ia mendekat, mengecup bibir yang baru pertama kali ini dirasakannya. Ciuman pertamanya. Di malam pertamanya.

Chiba Ryuunosuke membalas, memeluk gadis dalam dekapannya semakin erat, dan menarik selimut putih menutupi seluruh tubuh telanjang mereka.

Dan gadis pengantin baru itu berujar malu, tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah pekat di wajahnya. "Hei... apa pernikahan ini cukup untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke-24?"

"… Lebih dari cukup."

 **e n d**

. : : .

A/N :

Apa ini… /headbang/

Mau bikin rom-com ChibaHaya yang lucu jadinya malah gini. Plotless pula. Pendek pendek tapi ga _fluffy_ , kurang nusuk kokoro ya? /bukan

Maafkan fic ini dan authornya. Seharusnya didedikasikan untuk ulangtahun Chiba 20 Mei lalu tapi authornya sibuk ujian ptn jadi ya gitulah. /cries.

Anggaplah mereka _tta_ —temen tapi anu—selama 9 tahun. Dari lulus smp sampe umur 24. Selama 9 tahun ga jelas hubungannya tapi ya tetep anu—anu apa. Bahasa kerennya, _friendzone_. Eya. Sekali lagi maafkan semua kekurangan fic ini.

Saya cinta Chiba. Hayami juga cinta Chiba.

 _Otanome, Chiba! o/_

 _Kindly leave some review? :_


End file.
